<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against the World: Discard Pile by The_Mathemagician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848471">Against the World: Discard Pile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mathemagician/pseuds/The_Mathemagician'>The_Mathemagician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Against the World 'verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deleted Scenes, Gen, Potential Spoilers, Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mathemagician/pseuds/The_Mathemagician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scenes, intros I decided not to use, etc.</p><p>Scenes are canon to the Against the World 'verse, unless explicitly stated otherwise. </p><p>Potential spoilers for main fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Against the World 'verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against the World: Discard Pile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/0/</p><p>They give you almost a week off after the graduation exam. During this time, you were expected register as ninja at the Hokage tower, which included getting your picture taken, your fingerprints recorded, filling out a bunch of papers and signing away half of the few rights you held in this godforsaken hell hole.</p><p>/1/</p><p>I think there’s something wrong with me. I’m upset at the way children are treated here, but I have no trouble killing them in battle.</p><p>I tell myself it’s fine, as I’ve learned, death is but the next greatest adventure. Maybe they’ll end up in a better place next time around?</p><p>It’s a weak defence. But I just... don’t care.</p><p><em>I don’t care</em>.</p><p>It all feels so surreal. I hate this world—it’s violent and oppressive. I believe in democracy and human rights, I believe in <em>freedom</em>, both personal and of information. I judge this world, how it violates my most fundamental beliefs. But... these feelings don’t stop me from doing these horrible things. I know they’re wrong, but I do it anyways. And I don’t even care. It doesn’t actually bother me. I just do it.</p><p>I... I think I hate myself. Or is just that I know I should?</p><p>/2/</p><p>I learned to pretend. I will never love this village. It will never truly have my loyalty. But if they knew that, it wouldn’t end well for me. It’s easy enough to fake. I just channel all my disdain for Hidden Leaf into conversations about her enemies.</p><p>I do care about some of the people here. Aiko, Sakura, Kushina-sensei, Minato-san, Kakashi-senpai, Itachi, Shisui, even that little brat, The Nuisance. So when I need to talk about the village fondly, I mentally substitute them in its place.</p><p>I don’t think they even realize.</p><p>/3/</p><p>“She’s looking into her parentage.”</p><p>“Your point? Let her. She won’t find anything. Why are you bothering me with this? I’m busy.”</p><p>“But she’s trying to access semi-classified documents in her search!”</p><p>“That’s fine, but keep an Eye on her. We plan to eventually trust her with some of our most classified information. Let this be a test.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Each of these scenes in this chapter are canon to the main fic.</p><p>I created this because there are a lot of things I write that, yes, are canon to the fic, but they don't fit in anywhere. There are a few intros that I used in fic that didn't fit, but I wanted them included. In the future instead of putting something that doesn't fit in the main fic, I'll post it here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>